After Hope
by Witchprincess18
Summary: When Darth Vader comes across Morgana using the force to strangle Merlin in 5.04, he decides to take her on as her padawan. As the two plot to take over the world, Merlin senses that calamity will strike. As she meets up with the emperor Morgana has to make her most important decision: Murder, or be murdered.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Co wrote with JuniorWoofles. Enjoy!**

As Merlin plunged the water holder out of the stream, he saw her name engraved in the stone M-o-r-g-A-N-A. Then he realised what was happening. Merlin knew that he should have realised it long, long ago. After all he had used that trick once, twice, or perhaps a billion times. 'Hilda' wasn't the innocent human being that she was pretending to be but was the powerful High Priestess. Sprinting back to warn Arthur, Merlin felt himself being thrown back against a tree. Turning around, he then saw 'Hilda' ominously hobbling towards him. Now Merlin could see the large resemblance that Morgana and Hilda had. The eyes were exactly the same pale emerald colour as Morgana's and if 'Hilda' had been standing up straightly, she wouldn't be too much smaller than Morgana's actual height. Suddenly Morgana held her arm up and her eyes burned gold. Morgana smirked as her withered musty hair got in the way of her eyes.

"Gesweorc, hine beclyppe," Morgana chanted. Without warning Merlin felt an invisible force begin to throttle him. He clasped his hand around his throat, willing the force to go away.

Striding out of the distance came a figure dressed from head to toe in black. Morgana dropped her enchantment on Merlin and turned around to face the figure. Merlin saw the blurry figure before losing his conscious completely but the warlock pretty much guessed that the figure wasn't going to bode well for Camelot.

"I am your father," the figure eerily announced to Morgana.

"WHAT?" Morgana yelled, panicking at the figure who she couldn't decide or not. The witch could hear his breathing and couldn't see a bit of skin. Magic of the darkest kind would have created him, Morgana assured herself. "This is insane. I thought Uther was my father by blood but before that I thought it was this weird man called... Gorlois. Now your telling me that I you are my father. Why is it that everybody wants to be my father?"

"I am Darth Vader," the figure said. "A Jedi and I am your father." Morgana began to pant and her feet buckled beneath her. The priestess gave a few small yelps as the wrinkles vanished from her face and her hair turned darker. She then stood up to see Darth Vader staring at her or so she thought. He was looking right at her but Morgana couldn't tell if he was staring or glaring or smiling.

"That was just a trick of sunlight," Morgana unconvincingly mumbled. Hastily, she sprang up taking a couple of steps of steps backwards away from the spooky man in black. Morgana was still wary of him and hoped that he would take of that horrible mask some. She was shocked that he wasn't suffocating inside it let alone feeling claustrophobic.

"You have the force and you are still a child. I see potent-"

"I am not a child," Morgana furiously injected. "I have not been a child for like ten years, now. Why does everyone still call me child when I am the most powerful person who walks this earth?"

'You are a child in the field of learning," Darth Vader added. "You still have many things to learn, child."

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" Morgana spat. No one would infuriate her, as long as she lived, and get a way with it. This Darth Vader guy would have to cope with the consequences of having 'the most powerful person in the whole of space and time' teaching him a lesson.

"You need to learn how to brush your hair," advised Darth Vader. His breaths became somewhat shorter and raspier which made Morgana think he was laughing. Morgana bent over the river and saw her reflection in which her hair was extremely bushy and mad. It looked exactly like how she wanted to look like and she wasn't going to change it.

"I like how my hair looks," hissed Morgana, her voice soft but dangerous. "It is a perfect explanation of who I really am. It looks untameable and like it has a mind of it's own. I am untameable and have a mind of my own. No one crosses me without getting into trouble. So I am warning you Dark Wader-"

"Darth Vader."

"Whatever your called. Stay away from me," Morgana threatened. She gave Darth Vader the most evil smirk she could conjure before turning around and strolling into the distance.

"I wish for you to be my padawan child," Darth Vader shouted. Jolting around, Morgana seemed to produce a dagger of nowhere.

"You call me that one more time Dark... Plaguer and you shall be pushing up daises," Morgana warned. To Darth Vader's excitement the witch levitated her dagger in midair.

"Impressive. Perhaps if you told me your name then I could stop calling you child." Morgana shifted her feet uncomfortably as she thought of her name. It wasn't her first name that troubled her but her surname.

"Morgana, Dark whatever," Morgana snarled.

"Morgana Dark Whatever is an interesting name." Morgana almost felt the urge to laugh but bit her lip restraining the laugh. "Now if you were to be my padawan, we could take over the world together." Morgana gave a small smile at this suggestion. It didn't sound too bad... She just needed to find out what he meant by 'pallid inn'.

"What is a 'pallid inn'," Morgana interrogated. The man didn't answer but Morgana knew that he would almost be laughing at her under his mask. "I am a High Priestess of the Old Religion, the last of my kind; one of the greatest seers that have ever lived and a person who managed to deceive an entire kingdom until I took it over it." Darth Vader looked at Morgana with great interest from underneath his mask. She didn't look anything near this powerful as she was making herself out to be. Even after spending two minutes talking to Morgana, Darth Vader knew that she was high spirited and determined. Two traits which were brilliant in a ally but formidable in an enemy. Perhaps Morgana's skill with the force would be useful. The emperor had demanded that a girl called Morgana would have to be his padawan as she would be one of the most powerful people this planet would ever see. So far the impression that Darth Vader got of Morgana was a childish and stupid girl with a high spirit and determination to do many things. After all it was obvious to Darth Vader that Morgana wanted to be older than she was and that was a very childish thing to do. All children want to be older than they are, whereas most adults want to look younger. Obviously Morgana had used the force to make herself look older. It had gone wrong, of course, so she had looked around eighty.

"It's a pa-da-wan," said Darth Vader in a dead serious tone. "It means that you are my apprentice and will be a Jedi in." Morgana frowned out the ground and then sat on an uncomfortable rock by the brook. She was not going to be his 'pallid inn' (or whatever it was). If anyone was going to be an apprentice then he should be her one. Morgana thought that she would be too advanced to ever be Darth Vader's padawan. She still was extremely wary of the mask that Darth Vader wore and, probably, would never take off. This person had completely freaked her out. More than her scarred sister. Even more than the semi-dead Lancelot.

"MERLIN! HILDA!" Morgana heard shouts in the distance but continued to sulk by the brook. Her plan wasn't important if she was going to take over the world with this Dark person. Morgana knew that her dear brother was approaching her minute by minute, second by second. Her thirst for Arthur's blood was also growing minute by minute, second by second. It gave the witch a knew lease of life, when she heard Arthur's voice growing louder with the shouts of names. Growing impatient, Morgana clambered to her feet and sauntered towards Arthur's voice. Darth Vader stuck his arm out in front of Morgana and pushed her back. Kicking out in shock, the witch managed to afflict more pain in her toe than she did in Darth Vader. Morgana felt her fury surging through herself but just managed to restrain it as she didn't want to lose her new ally.

"Remain still, young padawan and I will deal with them," said Darth Vader, his breaths sending shivers up Morgana's spine. This was torture to Morgana. How on earth was she meant to remain still when her greatest enemy was within her vicinity. Even Morgana had her limits to being still if it meant losing an ally.

"What the hell?" Morgana could almost see his dead body as Arthur exclaimed these words. The blood seething out and giving the brook a crimson glint. Emerald Grass would become scarlet puddles of blood and flies would start to swarm about. His sunken blue eyes would be gazing into space, neither here nor there. In the end wild dogs would end up devouring the King's body and lapping up the pools of blood. She dreamt that until some from behind her approached. Putting herself back into reality, Morgana knew that her daydream had to come true. Arthur had to die.

Feeling the cold metal of a sword against her neck, Morgana turned around to see who it was. Now Morgana fully regretted something and felt very faint. Indeed she did faint but not from scaredness


	2. Conflict

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. Hope you enjoy the next part**

When Morgana regained her consciousness, she found herself lying on something soft. The priestess drowsily opened her eyes to make out a blurred figure waving a ludicrous stick around. Then Morgana's memories flooded back to her. There had been a Dark 'Plaguer' who liked 'bad inns' or something along the lines. When Morgana's vision properly adjusted and everything became more vivid to her, she found that the ludicrous stick was a luminescent red colour. The witch couldn't understand why it had suddenly transformed from day until night. Hadn't it just been day a few short moments ago.

"It's night!" Morgana exclaimed in surprise. 'Dark Plaguer' seemed to use some sort of magic to make the red stick vanish into thin air and strode towards Morgana.

"That is generally what we call it when it goes all dark, young padawan," explained 'Dark Plaguer'. "Unless it is a solar eclips-" Morgana's brain switched off about here as she had no desire to listen to his illuminating speeches. After all, what use would it be learning even any of the things he was saying. Instead Morgana was more intrigued with 'Darth Plaguer's' magical stick thing which he had been playing with.

"What was that bright red stick thing?" Morgana inquired. "How did I end up here? Why should I trust you?"

"In time you'll learn everything about the stick thing. We ended up here because I needed to save you from your enemies and this is where we ended up. And you should trust me because I saved your life and I AM YOUR FATHER!" Morgana flinched in fright as his quiet voice became excruciatingly loud and dramatic. Why did everything have to happen to her? Why did three people claim to be her father? Morgana could scarcely understand what was happening and was far from concluding anything.

"First we need to get you some proper clothing," remarked Darth Vader. "You can't wear that rags you are wearing." As soon as he had finished saying this, Darth Vader could sense that yet another conflict was about to dawn. It would hardly be surprising as he was dealing with a strong minded and a strong willed child. Darth Vader had a optimistic feeling that he would win this debate with Morgana and manage to look superior. Of course Darth Vader did not know that Morgana wouldn't accept being inferior to anyone.

"I like my dress," Morgana indignantly argued. "It is much more comfortable and practical than the dresses I wore in Camelot and it also has very intricate designing." Darth Vader almost sighed at this remark. Why did everything Morgana say contridict his opinion? Again this was a extremely difficult question for Darth Vader to answer but he assumed that it was because of Morgana still thinking and acting like a child.

"My child you must see reason. Only the practicality matters for an item of clothing. When you walk around the forest that dress takes the majority of the forest with." Morgana narrowed her eyes and shot daggers at 'Dark Plaguer'. She didn't like him at all; not even one bit.

"Why should I see reason when I can wear what I want? At least what I wear isn't pure boring and horrific like the clothing you wear," Morgana spat. She was not content with the lack of respect 'Dark Plaguer showed her. She was the last high priestess of the Old Religion, a seer, an enchantress and she was Morgana Pendragon. It had become vivid to her that she was basically one of the most powerful people who walked this earth. Now this 'Dark Plaguer' was defying her and treating her like a three year old. His name suited him as Morgana knew he was a plague upon this earth.

"Take off your necklace then, child," ordered 'Dark Plaguer' "Someone could easily use the force to suffocate you." Morgana crossed her her arms and refused to take off her necklace.

"My necklace is important to me dark stupid. It is the magical triskelion and reminds me who I am. It is a importa-"

"I SAID TAKE IT OFF CHILD!" Darth Vader hoarsely shouted. "You are stupid and insolent little one."

"I am not," Morgana retaliated. How dare he say such a thing to her? She was intelligent and no one could deny that but that 'Dark Plaguer' chose to offend her pride.

"You are naïve, rash, foolish, discreet, unsophisticated, ingenuous, impulsive and most of all insane." Morgana frowned here. Obviously Dark Plaguer was talking to the large beetle which was crawling up a nearby tree. "NOW TAKE OFF THE NECKLACE!"

"Make me," Morgana silkily laughed. That Dark Plaguer wouldn't in a thousand years make her take off her necklace. He needed to be taught a lesson as he couldn't just mess with a high priestess like that.

"I will use the force," 'Dark Plaguer' threatened. Morgana gave him her utmost look of disbelief and rose her hand into the air.

"You just try."

"I will," he warned. "Take care child." Morgana kicked the pine needles wondering what to do next. She knew that 'Dark Plaguer' was one dodgy man and not to be trusted, but he had saved her life.

"I AM LEAVING!" Morgana bellowed flouncing off through the forest. The priestess felt ridiculously idiotic as she had no idea where she was and had virtually no possessions on her.

"MORGANA WATCH OUT!" Darth Vader warned as a vicious dog darted towards Morgana.

"Hleap apon bæc;" chanted Morgana blasting the dog back. Blood sprayed out of the vile creature but Morgana showed no sympathy for it as she had nearly been annihilated by it. She didn't even turn back to Darth Vader and thank him. The witch was feeling a burning hatred towards everyone and everything but Aithusa at that precise moment.

"Morgana, I've got an army remember. Together we could annihilate everyone that is in league with Arthur and do whatever we want." Morgana stopped walking but did not turn around. She was extremely conflicted as she knew that 'Dark Plaguer' could help her get what was rightfully hers but she loathed him. At last she final turned towards the man dressed in black.

"I will stay but you must not oppose everything I say," snarled Morgana. Darth Vader nodded mutely in agreement and sat down on the wooden log. It had been Morgana that was contradicting everything that he was saying, not the other way around. Considering he didn't want yet another conflict with Morgana, Darth Vader decided to remain quiet.

Half heartidly, Morgana dragged her feet back to where Darth Vader was lounging and dropped to the ground. She was not convicted that she was doing the right thing, it was quite possible that Darth Vader could betray and imprison her. It could just be an irrational worry but Morgana had been extremely paranoid since spending two whole years in darkness.

"However I do insist upon that necklace being removed," commanded Darth Vader. Morgana once again crossed her arms and gave him a look like a stroppy teenager would give. Suddenly Morgana's necklace unclipped itself a flew at Darth Vader. She made out to grab her necklace but was too late. Morgana fell right back onto the ground getting pine needles in her hair; not that she cared. She was fuming with frustration, hatred and anger but after all nowadays it wasn't rare for Morgana to feel those unpleasant emotions. Now the priestess knew she was in a very vulnerable position to 'Dark Plaguer' as it was easy to attack her but she didn't care. Morgana knew was defeated and was in a way acting submissive to Darth Vader. The witch more thought of it being a good position to sleep, though.

"Right young padawan, I am now going to give you a lightsaber. I know that most two year olds are more mature than you but this is not a toy I'm giving you." Darth Vader made the luminescent red stick appear again and carefully handed it over to Morgana. It took Morgana a while to register the lightsaber properly in her brain. It was more beautiful than anything Morgana had seen before and it's bright colour put Morgana into some sort of trance. Although Morgana had never seen anything like this before, it felt at ease in her hand. Cautiously, she swung it around still transfixed at its captivating experience. Then she encountered a problem. Most people wouldn't have fussed about it but it meant everything to Morgana.

"Why is the lightsaber red?" Morgana dramatically interrogated. "Do you want to fight for Camelot? I thought you were on my side weren't you?" Darth Vader once again felt extremely frustrated at Morgana's desire to complain or oppose everything he said or did. He stood up to his full height towering over the priestess.

"Not everything that is red has something to do with Camelot," contradicted Darth Vader. Morgana gave him her ultimate look of disbelief. In her opinion it did. She had been raised in a place were the thousand guards wore red and the knights wore red. There was always red banners to represent Camelot when a tournament of festival was held.

"Yes it is," Morgana defiantly said wondering if Darth Vader would be daring enough to continue to challenge her.

"You take it or you die," Darth Vader simply said. Morgana's jaw dropped open in shock and she frowned again.

"You dare to threaten me with death. You dare to murder one of your kin. You dare to MURDER ME!"

"Quiet ignorant child. I would not kill you. I meant you will be killed by the enemy." Morgana reluctantly snatched the lightsaber out of Darth Vader's hands still glaring at him. Then Morgana began to experiment about with the lightsaber and gazed at the colour it made as she waved it around. It was quite amazing for Morgana to see an object like this; she had never experienced anything like it before. Then the priestess, wondering what the red part of stick would feel like, moved her hands to touch it.

"NO CHILD YOU'LL LOSE YOUR FINGERS!" Darth Vader stressfully warned. This caused Morgana to fling the lightsaber out of her hands in shock. The lightsaber narrowly missed hitting Darth Vader as he fortunate caught the handle in sight. He couldn't believe how stupid his young padawan was.


End file.
